So called “plug and perf” operations are well known in the downhole drilling and completions industry, particularly with respect to unconventional resource plays (unconventional gas, shale gas, tight gas and oil, coal bed methane, etc.). In a plug and perf operation, a bottom hole assembly is run, e.g., on wireline, into a borehole that is typically cased and cemented and could include both horizontal and vertical sections. The bottom hole assembly includes an isolation tool, a setting tool, and one or more perforation guns. The setting tool is actuated for packing off a production zone with the isolation tool. The one or more perforation guns are then positioned in the borehole and triggered by a signal sent down the wireline. Typically, ball type plugs are used for the isolation tools, e.g., as they provide fluid communication with lower zones, which enables sufficient fluid flow for redeploying the perforation guns in the event that they do not fire properly. After perforation, the bottom hole assembly (sans isolation tool) is pulled out and a ball or other plug member dropped from surface for engaging a seat of the isolation tool for impeding fluid flow therethrough. While the process works adequately, it requires a significant amount of time and fluid to pump a ball downhole. Bridge plugs are occasionally used instead of ball type frac plugs, but these bridge plugs do not enable the aforementioned redeployment of failed perforation guns. Accordingly, alternatives for reducing the time and resources required in plug and play operations while maintaining the benefits of ball type frac plugs are well received by the industry.